<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do What I Dare by Verai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221263">Do What I Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai'>Verai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride Through My Heart [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, medium honor Arthur, mild exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating Arthur for about four months now, and if you hadn't seen that photo of his biker gang, you wouldn't have guessed that he was once an outlaw. He's so gentle, polite, and kind to you that you didn't believe he had a wild side. A picnic out in the hills proves you wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride Through My Heart [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do What I Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeadDoofus/gifts">RedDeadDoofus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to @reddeaddufus for this amazing idea! So timeline-wise, this is happening during that six months when Journalist!Reader is still living in her apartment but she and Charles are already together. Cosplay!Reader &amp; Javier got together a couple of weeks before this. And of course, the title is an obscure lyric; try and guess the song!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur had stopped by as he did every morning before opening, and after hearing that you were opening alone, immediately began helping you set up chairs and tables. He really was a great guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually Charles was here earlier than you, but this morning his lady friend was feeling ill, so he had texted you to ask if you could open up without him. You hoped everything was okay. At this point, you had met both Charles’ and Javier’s girlfriends and they were both nice people, though their personalities couldn’t be farther apart. One was bold and unafraid while the other was shy and had a bit of social anxiety. They were both fun to hang out with whenever the boys got together to talk about marketing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Arthur was handing you the mugs and glasses from the dishwasher so you could put them away, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You free on Sunday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! What’re you planning?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the weather’s s’pposed to be nice, so I thought maybe we’d go on a bike ride up the ridgeway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds awesome! Should we make it a picnic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He paused before looking at you a bit shyly. “Can ya make some of those cucumber sandwiches?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” you said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. Arthur had never stopped being polite to you, even after dating him for the past four months. Together, the two of you finished getting everything ready just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lookin’ forward to Sunday,” Arthur said as he grabbed his jacket. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek as you wrapped your arms around him for a quick hug before he left for work. Watching him go, you smiled as you opened the cafe to the public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ridgeway was a scenic road that went north and south through the state, with the most beautiful part being, in your humble opinion,  the section nearby that weaved past the lake and through some of the forest east of town. There were several viewpoints along the path for tourists to stop and gawk at the view, but the locals knew that the best part was going off the Ridgeway onto random roads to find secluded dead ends that then led to even better views, untainted by signs and trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were clinging onto Arthur as he wove his way on his Indian Scout motorcycle. Remembering the first time he had shown you his bike, you smiled. At that time, you had been dating for a month and had never seen him drive anything; he had always met you somewhere or you came to his place. When he had asked if you wanted to go on a bike ride, you assumed he had meant a bicycle. Boy, were you wrong. When he had rolled up to your apartment on his matte black motorcycle and handed you a helmet, you had been shocked to your core. And also turned on as all hell; he had been wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and fingerless gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same outfit he was wearing now as the two of you rode up the road, the sound of the motor muffled by the helmet over your head. After a few more twists and turns along the Ridgeway, he finally turned onto an unmarked road that led to a small picnic area. It was originally made by a historical preservation society decades ago, but fell into disuse after a rock slide made the road unusable by car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A motorcycle, however, could easily wind around the rocks and get past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the trees and the debris the two of you went, until you reached the small clearing at the top of the hill. A small picnic bench with one forgotten trash can and two parking spots were here, along with a gorgeous view of the hills and valleys. You popped your helmet off and practically leapt off the bike, running to the picnic table and clambering on top of it like a kid. Surveying the scenery, you eventually pulled out your phone and took a panoramic photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool, I didn’t even know about this place!” you squealed with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled. “Glad you like it, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping down from the table, you took the picnic case from Arthur’s hands and started to help him set up. Tossing the picnic blanket over the table, the two of you laid out your feast: cucumber sandwiches, two beers, summer sausage, a bit of bison jerky, and some grapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you ate and chatted, the comfortable air between you two allowing for the occasional pause, the silence filled with contentment. Soon your line of questioning started to veer towards his past, something that he rarely mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is this the same bike you had in that photo on your wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments without him adding anything else, you tried to get some more out of him. “Wow. Would you ever trade it in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head at him; he was only giving you one word answers and not elaborating. “Should I not ask about your past?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed. “There were some good times, but in the end, things fell apart and we chose to get out. I still feel… guilty, I guess. We weren’t good people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached for his hand and held it with both of yours. “But you’re a good man on the inside,” you said quietly. “And you’re doing good now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a crooked grin. “I must be, if you’re stickin’ around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “I don’t know, maybe I have a thing for bad boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s eyebrow raised. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I secretly want a guy who’ll fuck me out in the open, get all raw and wild.” You waggled your eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Arthur stood up. “You’re crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy for you,” you said with a wink. You stood up as well and helped him clean up. Once everything was back in the picnic case, you took it from him and set it aside. Climbing across the table, you knelt before him and took his head between your hands. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled and pulled you off the table and into his lap, your legs straddling his as he tangled his fingers in your hair and pushed your head closer to him. He nibbled your lips lightly at first, delicately playing with you as his other hand reached under your shirt to caress the bare skin of your back. His kisses grew deeper as his touch became more insistent; the grip in your hair tightened as he pulled you closer to him, pressing you against his hard chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and gave you a naughty look before he took hold of the hem of your shirt. "Can I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obediently lifted your arms and let him pull the shirt over your head. He laid it down behind you before gently pushing you down on the table. Bending over to lay kisses along your collarbone, he pulled the cups of your bra down to expose your breasts to the cool air, your nipples hardening. Attracted to the sight, Arthur enveloped one in his mouth while he pinched and pulled gently on the other, making you moan and writhe underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arthur," you sighed as he shifted, making sure both your nipples had equal attention from his talented tongue. Wrapping your legs around him, you pulled him closer to feel his cock straining in his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. "I got an idea, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrying you to his bike, he set you on your feet and turned you around. You understood what he wanted and felt a flush of heat as he started to undo the fly of your pants. He slowly slid them down your hips, just past the curve of your backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bend over, darlin'," he crooned. You gladly did so, your tits hanging out over the side of his motorcycle seat. Sticking your ass out for him, you turned your head towards him and gave him a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if I didn’t?” you taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark smile made shivers go down your spine as anticipation and lust swirled into your body. Stepping forward, he grabbed your butt with both hands, his fingers digging into your flesh before slapping your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d teach you how to be a good girl,” he rumbled. He slapped the other cheek. “Make sure you learn how to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, teach me Arthur,” you purred, wiggling your body. With one hand he pressed you down on the motorbike seat to keep you still as he undid his button fly. Out of the corner of your vision, you saw him standing behind you, pulling out his hard cock and stroking himself as he stepped closer. You could feel him nudging your slit, sliding it back and forth, coating himself in your wetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn sweetheart,” he murmured. “All this honey fer me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned as he pressed forward, the head of his cock stretching you slowly. Grabbing your hips, he kept on entering you until he filled you to the hilt, letting out a soft, low moan of satisfaction. He leaned over and kissed the shell of your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think, someone might come out here and find you, bent over my bike, getting filled with my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pussy tightened around him as you felt a rush of adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, gettin’ excited by that, ain’tcha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me Arthur,” you half-growled, trying to move your hips towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his hold on you as strong as steel. “I’m in control here, darlin’.” His hips pulled back and snapped forward, his bike shifting ever so slightly from his movement. He reached for your hair, pulling your head back so your back arched beautifully for his pleasure. Moving slowly at first, he built up a steady rhythm, fucking you with just enough control to prevent toppling his bike with the strength of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer a dirty girl, gettin’ so hot from being fucked in the open,” he crooned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were surprised at how aroused you were from this. </span>
  <span>The risk of being caught like this shot adrenaline through your body, giving you an incredible high</span>
  <span>. The thought of someone catching you in such a compromising position while you were getting railed like a whore over the seat of a motorcycle by a real biker outlaw was sexy, like a porn fantasy come to life. Your tits were bouncing and your juices were dripping down your thighs as your cries of pleasure echoed in the forest. His hands wandered, grabbing your neck, gripping your hips and fondling your breasts. And through it all, his cock kept hammering into you, a steady reminder that you were completely at his mercy and you loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Arthur brought his hand down against your ass again, making you yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love it when you squeeze my cock whenever I spank ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned towards him. “Now you’re just doing that for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to keep you in line somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned and pushed your ass back at him, causing him to stop moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur!” you whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yerself on me if you want it so bad,” he said with a mocking grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You growled but did as he said, undulating your hips, grinding down on his shaft and slowing your pace, letting him feel every inch of your tight channel as you slid forward and back on him. You felt a thrill of victory when he finally grabbed your hips and thrust inside of you, taking control of the speed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer drivin’ me crazy,” he grunted as he leaned forward, crushing you against the bike seat. He reached around, rubbing your clit with an expert touch. He had gotten intimately familiar with your body in the past few months and knew exactly how to push you to your peak. Each stroke made your heart race, made your breath come out in labored gasps as he made you feel a blinding pleasure with each stroke of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come fer me, darlin’,” he murmured into your ear. “I’m goin’ to fill you when you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” you gasped as you felt your climax hit you like a gust of wind, taking you higher and higher as you cried out, only to have Arthur wrap a hand around your mouth to stifle your screams. You kept moaning, your sounds muffled as he continued to fuck you, faster and faster, until your body was shaking from being kept on the brink for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur let out a low moan as he came inside of you, filling you as he promised. He let his weight crush you against the leather seat as he caught his breath, for he knew you enjoyed the heaviness of his body every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, he stood up, his cum spilling out as he pulled himself out of you. “Darlin’, you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. Better than good. That was so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Better keep that inside of ya,” he said, pulling a bandana from his jacket and wiping your mixed juices from your inner thigh. “Don’t wanna get my bike dirty,” he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slapped his arm as you laughed and pulled your clothes back on. “That’s what you’re worried about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only laugh with you as he pulled you into his arms and kissed you gently. “It’s all I could think of. Forgive me if I ain’t able to think properly right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you," you said, tapping his nose playfully.  "Now should we go back? We probably should take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then round two?” he asked with a hopeful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “If you’re feeling… up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you? Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you rode back down the Ridgeway, content and happy. You snuggled into his warm back, your arms wrapped around his waist, and blissfully enjoyed the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two of you returned to your apartment, while he was helping you put away the picnic gear, he chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” you asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was jus’ thinkin’ we should go ridin’ more often, since it gets you all hot and bothered like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just laughed as you stripped off your clothes to give him round two.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fic title is a lyric from I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain! The scenery was very much inspired by my visit to Asheville, North Carolina a long time ago. The Blue Mountain Ridgeway was absolutely gorgeous, definitely worth a visit. Hope you enjoyed this hot little story! With this part, this series is over. Also I am taking a hiatus from writing fanfics to focus on my book. Thank you for your support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>